


Cuddles

by cherryeol04



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, It's Okay, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M, Woochan because of course, cuteness, just two boyfriends worrying, not much happens, she's a bit dense, we still love her, written for a friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-01-29 00:42:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21401326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherryeol04/pseuds/cherryeol04
Summary: “Still nothing?” Woojin’s voice sounded next to him as the older male took his seat once more after returning from the bathroom.“Nothing.” Chan confirmed with a nod. “Has she replied to you?”“Not a single thing. How could she forget about our date again? We even reminded her early this morning.”“At this point, I’m pretty sure we’re dating a goldfish.”
Relationships: Bang Chan/Kim Woojin, Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s), Bang Chan/Original Female Character(s)/Kim Woojin, Kim Woojin/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 1





	Cuddles

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So this was written for a friend back in August or...July maybe? And I finally decided to post this. Yes, this was before the whole Woojin thing and no I'm not not going to post it because he's no longer apart of Stray Kids. I have my solace in the whole thing and I will continue to write Stray Kids and include Woojin if this plot seems fit. He will always be apart of this family, so thus he will make his appearances. 
> 
> I'm sorry if you don't like that but I understand. Please don't read if reading about Woojin will upset you.

Chan sighed as he checked his watch for the fifteenth time, a tsk falling from his lips. Closing his eyes, he tipped his head back and groaned. This would mark the 3 days that he was stood up for his lunch date with Liv without a single reason as to why. He couldn’t truly blame her though, he understood that she was just busy with school and trying to juggle that with a social life. It wasn’t easy. 

But neither was being an idol and trying to meet up secretly with his girlfriend and boyfriend to have a nice lunch date. Free time was so little and far in-between anymore. He would have thought that at least for them, she wouldn’t space like she usually did and forget all about their plans. He loved her, he really did, but her forgetfulness and small attention span were really starting to eat at him. 

“Still nothing?” Woojin’s voice sounded next to him as the older male took his seat once more after returning from the bathroom. 

“Nothing.” Chan confirmed with a nod. “Has she replied to you?” 

“Not a single thing. How could she forget about our date again? We even reminded her early this morning.”

“At this point, I’m pretty sure we’re dating a goldfish.” Chan laughed lightly. Sighing heavily, he closed his eyes once more, just trying to clear his mind. He felt Woojin slid his hand over his thigh and give it a squeeze, trying to be reassuring but it only seemed to make Chan snap. Standing quickly, he grunted, shuffled towards the exit, Woojin calling after him. 

The moment he set foot outside, he began walking with a predetermined destination in mind. And nothing was going to stop from reaching - which was kind of a bad thing since it also meant he didn’t have the time to wait for the lights and crosswalk signs to change. He would thank whatever Devine being later for making sure he didn’t get hit by a car, though he had almost two close calls. 

Reaching the apartment intact, Chan knocked on the door and waited. Five seconds later he knocked again, harder this time and he could hear rustling inside. A beat later the door open and he was greeted by wide eyes and a slack jaw. 

“Oh my god, the lunch date.”

“Yeah,” Chan muttered and sighed. “You forgot again.”

“Oh my god Chan, I’m so sorry. It’s just that I got a new assignment for class and it was a group project and I’ve been texting the group ever since I got home. It’s due next week and I wanted to -“ Cut off by a finger pressed her lips, Liv stared at Chan with furrowed brows. 

“Can I come in?”

“We.” Woojin corrected, breathless as he finally appeared at the door. Tracking down Chan hadn’t been easy, but he had managed to figure out where the other was going. 

“Yeah! Of course!” Stepping back, she let the two in, watching as they took off their shoes and set them neatly to the side before making their way to the couch - carefully stepping over papers and books that were strewn on the floor. 

Closing the door, Liv followed after them and joined them as they sat on the couch, her body squished between the two. “Listen, guys, I’m so sorry.” She apologized. “I can’t believe I did that and how can I make it up to you?”

“Cuddle party and Netflix?” Woojin offered and Liv smiled. “I call being the meat of the sandwich!”

“Meat - oh my god Olivia.” Chan laughed as he wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close as he shuffled and laid back on the couch. Woojin grabbed the remote, fiddling with it until he got Netflix pulled up and after much convincing (read: a simple kiss and puppy dog eyes), he turned on a horror movie and laid down, head resting on Olivia’s chest as he got comfortable. And for the next four hours, they spent together, curled up on the couch and teasing Chan for screaming at every non-scary part in the movies.


End file.
